Washers use electric power to wash laundry and may include a tub that stores water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor for rotating the drum.
Drum washers, which are widely used, include a drum that rotates to move laundry up and down. The laundry drops together with water to collide with the water, and the collision and a surfactant action of a detergent remove impurities from the laundry.
Such a drum washer includes a detergent feeding device that is installed above the drum to supply a detergent to the drum. The detergent feeding device includes a detergent accommodating part accommodating a powder detergent and a liquid detergent, and a water supply unit that supplies water to the detergent accommodating part. The detergent feeding device is connected to the drum through a bellows.
When a user feeds a powder detergent into the detergent accommodating part, the powder detergent stays in the detergent accommodating part. When water is supplied, the powder detergent is washed down to an outflow hole of the detergent feeding device by the supplied water and is uniformly mixed with the supplied water. In this state, the powder detergent is supplied into the drum through the bellows.
As such, when a user feeds a powder detergent into a detergent accommodating part of a detergent feeding device in the related art, the powder detergent can be uniformly mixed with supplied water in the detergent accommodating part. However, when a liquid detergent is fed into the detergent accommodating part, the liquid detergent instantly flows down to an opening part along an inclined bottom of the detergent accommodating part and is supplied to a drum. Thus, the liquid detergent cannot be uniformly mixed with supplied water.
In addition, when the liquid detergent is fed into the detergent accommodating part, and simultaneously, flows down to the opening part, it is difficult for the user to check an amount of the fed liquid detergent.